1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spider fitting for a multi-module filtration system, utilizing for example elongate microfiltration or ultrafiltration modules in which a feed material is subjected to filtration to yield filtrate (permeate) and retenate streams. The invention also relates to a motive cart assembly comprising a multi-module filtration system utilizing such spider fittings, for enhanced ease and flexibility of filtration processing and filter system sterilization for use.
2. Background of the Invention
A wide variety of filtration systems are in use for pharmaceutical processing and a wide variety of other industrial manufacturing operations.
The filtration systems conventionally used in pharmaceutical, biological and bioprocessing applications involve membranes which are manufactured to yield highly discriminatory filtration of feed streams involving critical concentration and fractionation characteristics in the respective permeate and/or retenate streams.
A variety of filter modules have been employed in such systems and applications, including hollow fiber membranes which are utilized as a bundle of parallelly arranged hollow fibers bonded at their extremities to expose the open ends of the hollow fibers in the bundle. By such arrangement, a feed material is introduced to one end face of the filter module and flows longitudinally through the hollow fibers to the opposite face for discharge from the filter module. The species diffusing through the porosity of the hollow fiber membranes are expressed into the extra capillary space of the fiber bundle and are removed by permeate conduits. The permeate conduits are typically arranged in flow communication with the extra capillary space of the hollow fiber filter module, via an enclosing housing structure containing the hollow fiber module.
Such modules may be utilized at appropriate membrane pore sizes for microfiltration and ultrafiltration, and the fibers may be suitably designed to withstand high transmembrane pressures, to provide effective filtration over a wide range of process conditions.
Other tangential flow membrane filtration modules include spiral wound modules, such as those commercially available from AMT, Inc. (San Diego, Calif.), and Koch Membrane Systems, Wilmington, Mass., and ceramic filter modules such as those commercially available from Tech-Sep Division of Group Rhone Poulenc, Lyon, France.
The aforementioned hollow fiber, spiral wound, and ceramic filter modules are characteristically provided as elongate tubular-shaped filter elements.
In the deployment and use of such filter modules, a wide variety of manifolding and fixturing arrangements have been employed in the prior art. The filter modules may be arranged vertically (with respect to the longitudinal axis of the filter modules, for up-flow and/or down-flow operation, or such modules may be arranged horizontally, for corresponding horizontal flow of fluid to be separated, from the inlet to the outlet end of the filter module.
The prior art has utilized a multiplicity of such filter modules for the purpose of achieving greater efficiency, with the modules arranged in parallel, spaced-apart relationship to one another, with a feed manifold communicating with the feed ends of multiple filter modules, and with a discharge manifold communicating with the discharge ends of the filter modules.
By such parallel arrangements, with a linear manifold at the feed ends of the plural modules and a corresponding linear manifold at the opposite discharge ends of the plural modules, the overall filtration system is suitably utilized in a "flat" arrangement, whereby the modules stand or repose in a row arrangement.
Such multi-module filter systems of the prior art, despite their "flat" conformation, nonetheless require substantial volume of work space in the pharmaceutical or other process facility, and constitute stationary or permanent installations which are not susceptible of transport except with difficulty.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-module filter system of an improved character, relative to the flat conformation systems of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-module filter system of such type, which is spatially and volumetrically compact.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-module filter system of the foregoing type, which is readily mobile in character, being easily transportable within a processing facility from one location to another, as for example from an active processing location to a cleaning or maintenance location.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.